Dracomen
by Hazel Topaz the Owl
Summary: In a modern time where Dragons and Humans co-exist, Hiccup sometimes wishes he could be a dragon. His whole world changes when he comes across these strange hybrid creatures and gets wrapped into a lifestyle that he never expected. Modern AU, Bipedal Dragons, Human-Dragon Hybrids, Hiccstrid, sort of connected-oneshots.
1. Chapter 1: the Train

Chapter 1: The Train

[edited: July 2018]

Hey all my Peoples! This story is based off a story that I had to write for a scholarship a while back. I'm coming back to fix some minor errors and get this story to be more active. I hope you guys like the story!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the characters of "How to Train Your Dragon", they belong to Dreamworks. This is merely for fun, not for profit.

(Hiccup POV)

Sometimes, I just wish that I was a dragon.

I know that you're probably wondering 'why I would want something like that', but hear me out. For years, dragons walked the earth long before humans did. With this in mind, they were already ahead of us when it came to evolution and it should not be too surprising that they developed speech and early societies faster and/or at the same rate as us.

We then fast forward to the present and, dragons still seem to have all of the perks. Almost half of our world leaders, geniuses, and celebrities are dragons. They are more athletic, smarter, get to live longer, and let's not forget that they can fly and breathe fire. Their lives are so much more interesting than humans. What I wouldn't give to be one of them.

My best friend is a dragon, but he at least sympathizes me & my dreams. My friend, Thomas Tennant, is pretty fit compared to me, but were on equal ground when it came to brains. Besides that, he's a pretty cool guy that has always helped and been there for me. In fact, we were heading to the library so that we could do some after school studying with him helping me with english and me helping him with some math. We were boarding the metro, as I was checking my planner on my tablet.

"So, did you finish that paper from Mr. Butler's class?" I asked.

"Yeah, man. That thing was easy. Don't tell me you need help with it."

I looked to see him in true disbelief that I was struggling with my paper. Thomas wasn't too different from other dragons in physicality. He walked bipedal and stood around 7 feet tall, give or take a few inches. He had black scales with dark gray marking on his sides, small spikes running down his back, and with these ear antenna? flaps? things? that he sometimes uses for echo location. We were both still in our school uniforms of grey polo shirts, slacks, and backpacks.

"So what if I do, Toothless?" I said his nickname with a shrug.

"Hic, it's not going to be that hard."

"Easy for you to say. You're a dragon, you guys are born with an IQ twice as high as humans."

"You know that's not true. We're not all perfect. I may be good with literary stuff, but even I struggle with things sometimes. For me, it's math numeral stuff. Even so, a freshmen can write that paper," said Toothless.

"Says the guy on the first honors roll." I grumbled to myself.

"You're on the honor roll too remember and don't worry. With my tips, you'll be as good as me in no time." He said slinging an arm around me in a friendly head-lock.

I groaned as we walked into the subway station. We swiped our passes and boarded near the front of the train without any problem. We were used to the rubbling and occasional flickering of light, but we started to feel that something was off when we started to hear screeching and felt the train start to slow down without arriving at an actual stop.

"Attention passengers. Attention passengers. I regret to inform you that this train is no longer in control of the conductor and you are now all hostages."

"Oh man! What are we going to do?" said a man next to us as others started panicking and scrabbling for their phones.

"Oh by the way, we've blocked all wireless connections that's not our own, so don't even try to call the police."

Even though it was pointless, Toothless, I, and a few other people still tried to call somebody, anybody, and all we got was a dial tone. We all started to look for a way out and, even with the help of the dragons on board, we couldn't find anything. We tried punching the window, prying the doors, and even breathing fire at anything with a weak spot, but nothing worked.

We were stuck there, with no way in or out. In a matter of a couple hours, everyone calmed down considerably. Personally, I was pretty bored. I was about to go over some of my flashcards with Toothless when I saw that his ears were twitching.

"Hey, did you hear that?" he whispered to me.

"No, not all of us have acute hearing T. What did you hear?"

"It sounded like something getting hit. Maybe someone in another train car finally lost it and was banging on the doors or something?"

There was a sudden flash and a loud bang before we saw a dragon get blasted and thrown trough the train car in front of us and into ours. We were all in shock as we saw the dragon was wearing a ski mask and covered in scorch marks and cuts. I snapped out of it when a girl unlike anything I've seen before emerging from the hole created in the car.

She was half human and half dragon, like some sort of hybrid. She was about 6 feet tall with sky blue scales patched on her skin and adorned crown of yellowish horns that ringed her already dazzling blonde hair that was pulled into a braid. I saw something move at her side and I saw her tail were covered with spikes as big as knives. She strode to the back of the car and retrieved the body before she breathed fire at the roof, punched through it, and flew out with the scorched dragon.

We looked through the holes that led to the front of the car and could see that it lead to the first car where the controls were located. At the control panel was another hybrid with the same scale color and pattern, but she appeared to have more of a medium blue coloring and more dragon-like features, such as reptilian eyes, sharp teeth, and more scales covering her. She was fiddling with the odd assortment of buttons, switches, and levers until the train started to move again forward to the next station. Once we got there, she opened the passenger doors to let all of us out. the authorities that were waiting there were so overwhlemed by the crowd that they didn't see the hybrid spread her wings and flown pass them. I grabbed Toothless by the arm and tried to follow her, but he tugged me to stop.

"Come on man," I said while trying to pull him. "We've got to follow... who ever that was!"

He looked at me like I was crazy, which I would consider after seeing what we just saw.

"No way. Did you see what those two did to the train? Imagine what they could do to us." I stopped struggling and looked at him.

"Aren't you the least bit curious to who they are or what they are?"

"No." I gave him a look. "Okay maybe a little, but I think I can live without knowing." He said as we came out the station. He pulled some headphones out of his bag and tried to walk us in the opposite direction of the hybrids. I grabbed his arm and turned him around and looked him in the eye.

"Well, I can't." He tensed. I must have had the saddest look on my face, because I saw him slumped his shoulders and sighed.

"Alright, but you better hop on my back. We wouldn't catch them on foot."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

If you're new to my stories, check out some of my other stories. Please comment and let me know what you think of the story so far. Constructive criticism is accepted, but no flames please.


	2. Chapter 2: the Chase

Chapter 2: The Chase

[edited: July 2018]

Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters of the characters used in this fic, only the story concept. This adaption is simply for fun not for profit.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I climbed on to Toothless' back and we flew out of the station. We looked around at "aerial sidewalk" level, but didn't see anything until we saw a cloaked figure with familiar blue scales duck a corner a couple blocks down the street. We followed the human-like hybrid as she weaved through building and camouflaged with different groups of dragons flying in the same direction. At one point we got close enough to her and tried to call her out. When she turned and saw that she was being followed, she started to fly faster and focused more on getting away then blending in. It was a few more blocks until we caught up to her again and was close enough to grab her tail and hind leg. In doing so, she snapped at us and his teeth gave us small scratches that stung a little. We shook it off, but hung back a bit to trail her at a safe distance.

We followed her until we flew toward the Bear Mountain Bridge, far away from the city. She met up with the other hybrid from before and landed at the base of one of the bridge's support beams. They ran toward it and instead of running into it, they seemed to phase through it. We flew close to it and we tested it out by touching it. It was solid.

"Maybe we need a running start like them?" I said with a shrug.

"I don't know. This is doesn't feel right, it's too freaky." Toothless said as squinting at the beam while tapping at it. "It's like that weird stuff in science class that's both a solid and a liquid."

"You mean the oobleck? (*1) However, in this case the states are reversed. It's solid when touched, and fluid when met with force? Well either way, we already came out this far. We might as well try it out."

I backed up a couple of yards and ran toward the support beam. Instead of face planting into the beam, I was sucked into it and tumbled through a tunnel of light. I saw green before I hit a spongy patch of ground, but it still knocked the wind out of me. I took a couple minutes to recover and sat up before I checked my surroundings.

I appeared to be in some kind of underground garden. I looked up at the way I came in and saw several other holes of light that was lighting up the whole cavern. The ground was covered in grass and moss that must have cushioned my fall. Spread along the walls were these strange trees that interweaved with each other like vines. They sort of looked like something from the Avatar movie, the one with the blue people. Inside these trees, I could see that there were hollowed out and looked like they were converted into shelter, complete with fire pits, shelving, and curtained off areas that I could only assume were either bathroom or sleeping areas.

I was snapped out of my awestruck trance when I heard someone shouting from above. I looked up to see Toothless tumble out of the same tunnel that I came out of and landed flat on his back with only his wings to break his fall. He, unfortunately, didn't have the same chance to gaze at everything like I did, because we were soon approached by the hybrids from before along with a couple of other ones as back up armed with spears. They pointed their spears at us as they tied our hands up and guided us to one of the unoccupied tree huts.

"Okay, spill it," the more dragon-like one from the train spoke.

"Umm… Uh… What?" Toothless said nervously as he started to sweat.

"How did you get here?" the more human-like one said as she pointed her spear closer to my throat.

"We… We followed you two." I looked pointed at her, since she knew we were trying to follow them.

"Oh, right. Sorry sis." The sister, I'm guessing, glared at her before turning back to us.

"Either way. What reason do you have to follow us?" the dragon-like hybrid continued her glare at us.

"We just wanted to know who you guys were and thank you for saving us earlier." Apparently that wasn't enough of an excuse, because they all inched closer with their spears.

"We also wanted to…" Toothless tried to answer with a dry throat. "We… We were… to... Hic?" he started to sway a little until his eyes rolled back and he fainted.

"Toothless? Tom? Thomas?!" I moved to look at him, but the hybrid stopped me before i could get too close. I turned to them, showing my distress. "What just happened?" I looked at Toothless with concern. "What did you do to him?" I looked at the two sisters for answers.

"I don't know." The dragon-like one spoke with genuine confusion. "Astrid, check him over."

Her sister set her spear down and looked over Tootheless's condition. For the most part, he looked okay. That is until he looked at his wrists and saw the nip marks that she gave both of us.

"This isn't good." She said while shaking his head.

"What?" her sister came closer to have a better look.

"I nipped him while they were chasing me. It will only be a matter of time before he turns."

"Excuse me, what!" I said breaking them from their private conversation. "What do you mean 'before he turns'?"

The human-like hybrid, I assumed was named Astrid, turned to me. "When I snapped at you guys earlier, I nipped at him and some of the saliva from my teeth must have went into the open scratch that was created. Since he didn't clean and tend to it immediately, that saliva settled into his blood and fused with his DNA. In a little while, he'll be one of us."

"What about me?" I said now a little breathless.

"What about you?" The sister turned to me.

"Look at my wrists, I was nipped too."

The sister hybrid checked my wrist to be sure. As she was doing that, I started to feel a little light-headed.

"He's right. Go get Svidur (*2)." She told the other hybrids, before I lost consciousness.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(*1) The stuff that I'm talking about is called "Oobleck". Add 1 measures to 2 measures of cornstarch, mix until it's even and then play to your hearts content. It's a bit messy, but it's fun.

(*2) Svidur = nordic for "wise one" and listed under a names of Odin (wikipedia page "list of names of Odin")

That's it for now. If your new, check out some of my other stories. And be sure to leave a review and let me know what you think of the story so far. Constructive criticism is accepted, but no flames please.


	3. Chapter 3: The Answers

Chapter 3: The Answers

[edited: July 2018]

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the characters of "How to Train Your Dragon", they belong to Dreamworks. This is merely for fun, not for profit.

When I woke up, we were in a different tree than before the ones that I saw before. It was massive and had more shelves along the walls that were filled with different books and knick-knacks. Over in a corner sat an older-looking hybrid that was talking to another younger hybrid. When I sat up, he stopped talking and turned to me.

"Welcome back to the living."

I heard that voice before. I took a closer look at the younger hybrid and saw that he had navy scales splatted over his dark skin and had ebony spikes and horns? flaps? Wait, then it hit me.

"Toothless?"

"In the scales, or flesh, or whatever." He said with his arms out that now looked a little more human than before.

"What happened to you?"

"Oh, just a little adjustment, but I've gotten over it almost an hour ago. If anything, I surprised that you're not freaking out over how you look."

"What?"

I looked over my own body and to say that I was surprised would have been an understatement. I saw army green colored scales splatted over my body and when I felt my head I could feel my finger weave through my hair until they bumped into a couple of horns that felt similar to how Toothless's ears.

"Wow. Just wow. Hang on a second." I took the pillow that I was laying on can briefly screamed into before putting it back and taking a moment to calm myself. "As cool as this is, I need to know, what happened to us."

"I think I can answer that." The older man in the corner spoke up and approached us. It first glance, he looked like any other hunched over old man, but with faded blue skin and gold scales splatted over his body. What threw me off was that he was still towered over both us at 9 feet tall and had a stride like that of a fighter (*1). "I'm Svidur, leader of this sanctuary. And you my friend, are now a dracoman."

"A what?" I asked confused.

"A dracoman. I was just explaining it to your friend here." He clapped a hand on Toothless' shoulder. "You see, back in 10th Century England, there were myths of humans and dragons eating roots that morphed their genes into a mixture between the two species. They eventually became known as dracomen and have found to have strength and magical power uncommon to humans or dragons. In more uncivilized cases, it was discovered that one could also become a dracoman if they were bitten by one and its saliva mixed with the victim's blood. As the Medieval ages ended, the entire practice of becoming dracomen, whether it was from eating the root or being bitten, became frowned upon and fell into myth. However, those who were still dracomen were seen as monsters, hunted down, and forced into hiding. We used ancient spells to conceal our few sanctuaries scattered around the world, more specifically under nature preserves and national parks. Unfortunately, we do receive a few cases, such as yourselves, where people are accidentally turned into dracomen."

He clapped both of us on our shoulders and directed us to a hatch, that I didn't noticed before, and went down a flight of stairs. On the first floor was what looked like some type of mess hall or cafeteria. We exited the huge tree, left the cavern, and went down a tunnel.

"It's not easy to blend in with the outside world. There consealing magic to help, but their on very strong, and the ones that are required a look of skill and specific/rare itmes. You're welcomed to say here so long as you contribute to the community. You can either help with agricultural development…" We approached an entrance into a cavern that was acres wide, had an extreme amount of light from the tunnels in the ceiling, and had fields of different fruits and vegetables.

"There's small businesses and economics…" We moved into a dome of a cavern that looked like an open market. There were booths and vendors scattered around the area that sold an assortment of food, clothing, potions, other essentials, and valuable collectables.

"And lastly our government and justice departments." We approached another cavern that was filled with various buildings made from stone and vines. I looked at the different signs to see that there were court buildings, houses of government parties, and a Guard of some sort.

"Excuse me, sir." I turn to Svidur to get his attention. "What exactly does that girl… um Astrid. What does Astrid and her sister do?"

"I believe that they are in the Draco Patrol and Guard (DPG)."

"If that's true then what were they doing in the middle of the city earlier? It doesn't seem like something any dracomen would be concerned about." Toothless asks.

"Oh well, even though the DPG are trained to protect the sanctuary, there are other tasks that they do. The outer world had spotted us many times for decades and posed a risk to our safety, so we reached out to the government for help. They promised to protect us from such threats so long as we patrol cities when they need a little help or protection."

"So, you're like some sort of... hybrid... FBI?" I said with a raised brow.

"Umm… I suppose, but we also sometimes work with the CIA and the National Guard. Besides, I think that's enough information for one day. I'll walk you boys home."

"Home?" Toothless and I both looked at the man confused.

"Yes, home. Now that you're both Dracomen, it'll be hard to fit in with society, so you're welcome to stay here. Plus, you can only get out of here the same way that you came in. I'll make sure that you learn the basics of in a couples of days."

We walked all the way back to the cavern that was filled with tree huts and directed us to an unoccupied tree that didn't have much in it.

"I've arranged a few sets of clothes for each of you, a bunk bed, and some basic books that range from dracomen history to magic for beginners. That giant tree that you came out of is the feast hall, and that's where you'll go for meals and upstairs is the library. I'll be sure to have someone give the two of you a chance to explore the sanctuary more freely tomorrow. If you have any questions, feel free to ask them or come find me in the library. I practically live there. Have a good evening."

He waved to us before leaving and heading back to the huge tree. Since were both pretty tired, we headed to the curtained off area that our beds were and got ready for bed. I took the bottom bunk as Toothless took the top bunk.

"Hey Toothless?"

"Yeah."

"I'm still a little surprised with how you're taking all of this."

"Dude, I'm okay. If anything, these seems like an easier lifestyle to me. I can get used to this."

"Well, I got my wish man."

"What wish?" Toothless turned to me confused.

"I'll get to see what it's like to be a dragon."

"Sure, you're just happy that you wouldn't be able to do Mr. Butler's paper."

"Yeah that too, but there's still one thing that we'll need to figure out."

"What's that?"

"How are we going to explain this to our parents?"

"I say we cross that bridge when we get to it.

We chuckled and joked around a bit, before I drifted off to sleep.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(*1) I'm not sure if I explained it well enough in the actual text, but I've considered Svidur would have a physique similar to King Bumi from _Avatar: the Last Airbender_. Someone that's old but powerful, or you guys could just google it. Svidur = Nordic for "wise one" and listed under a names of Odin (Wikipedia page "list of names of Odin")

Thanks for all those that reviewed, every little bit helps. If you're new to the story, please let me know what you think with a review. Constructive criticism is accepted, but no flames please. And don't be too shy to check out some of my other stories.


	4. Chapter 4: First Morning

~ Chapter 4: First Morning ~

This is not a glitch! This is a new chapter! I'm still alive! After hearing about and repeatedly watching the trailer for HTTYD 3, I was inspired to see if I can be a bit more active with this story. I also took a couple of updates off that was cluttering the chapter list and hopefully that doesn't mess up the order of the chapters.

Sorry to those that had checked this series a while back, only to find it a little on the abondoned side. But like I promised on my writer bio and sprinkled in some of my stories, I have no intention on abandoning any of the stories that I post.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own How to Train your Dragon. It belongs to Dreamworks and this is just for fun, NOT for profit.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(Hiccup POV)

When I woke up, I found myself in a wet bed. Not the best way to start your day.

To say that I was a bit surprised and confused would be an understatement. I looked around, only to find that I wasn't in my regular room and a blond beauty was holding an overturned bucket over my head.

"Heard that you guys ordered a wake up call" she said with a faint smirk as she tucked the bucket at the crook of her arm.

It then hit me, all the events that happened yesterday from chasing after her. Astrid, who wasn't wearing a black cloak like before and I didn't see her wings. She wore a thin brown headband around her braided head, a red sleeveless top, roughed up metal shoulder-guards, brown skirt with spikes, and brown leather boots. Now that I was able to see her face, I was taken back with how blue her eyes were. That small smirk was something that I only saw on my (as Toothless said "annoyingly funny") cousin Merida, but on her it fits in a way that I couldn't quite place and made me stare at her probably longer than I should have. I was shaken out of my thoughts when I felt a drop hit my head from the bunk above me. Not a second after I see the other Hybrid (also with a bucket) come down wearing a similar outfit as Astrid, but with a short hair cut, golden eyes, blue top, & wearing gray instead of brown accessories, and a head-drenched Toothless following behind her. She looked between Astrid and I before giving a nod.

"Now that we've got the showers out of the way, get dressed and meet us outside in 10 minutes" she said in a somewhat imposing tone.

They both left so that we could change and our clothes weren't too bad. We were each given 3 pairs jeans and brown shirts. All the clothes had snap-buttoned slits on the back for wings and tails. We dried ourselves off and changed into our clothes to find that them sitting on a root fiddling with their pocket knives. When they saw us they motioned to follow them.

"Sorry for not properly introducing ourselves. I'm Snejana (*1), but everyone calls me Stormfly and this is my co-flyer Astrid." She pointed to each other as we walked with them.

"I'm Henry and this is my friend Thomas, but he sometimes go by Hiccup and Toothless." I said pointing to us.

"Pfff- what kind of name is Toothless and Hiccup?"

"What can we say, they just seem to stick." Toothless said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"If you don't mind me asking" I directed my question to everyone. "What happened to your wings? And when do I get to have mine."

"Sorry, I didn't tell you?" Toothless said sheepishly.

"No, you left that part out."

"Well, Svidur told me that it's one of the abilities that Dracomen naturally have. I haven't tried getting my wings out, but he said we'll be shown how when we learn to fly."

We eventually get to the to the Mess Hall and find it filled to the with hundreds of hybrids. The hussle and bussle of the crowd almost rivaled the the market cavern that we peeked at the other day. Stormfly explained/shouted as we went to get food.

"Follow us and stay close. Or else, you'll get lost in here."

Once my eye adjust to the activity I found that we were in line, we grabbed bowls and spoons as we went through the line and that shoveled rice and some type of stew into our bowls. Since most of the tables at ground level were filled, we went a few flights upstairs where there were overflow balconies along the wall and bar-like tables & stools along the railing. In these upper parts, there was also less noise and everyone below looked crowded. I tried the stew and found it to be like an oatmeal and a little bit bland, but not bad.

"So, why exactly is there a Mess Hall? If there is a market in the the Sanctuary?"

"Because not everyone can afford the food & produce in the market."Astrid answered a tad shortly.

"What she means to say," Stormfly said covering her co-flyer. "Originally there has always been a Dining Hall. However there has been times that the crops were not plentiful and food from the outside were needed. People sold food until they started to get more rare produce, spices, & dishes that couldn't be grown or made here. Nowadays most dragcomen still come to the Dining Halls or cook at home, but they could go to the market when they want to get something more than just stews and soups."

"What kind of things to thay have at the markets?" Toothless asked. "We were only able to get a peek yesterday."

"You'll get a chance to explore the the caverns tomorrow, but the market has a array of wears. There's the forementioned food stands & restrants, but as you go further into it, there are civilian workers such as: blacksmiths, leather workers, carpenters, map makers, artists, performers, potion makers, and booths for specifc spells-casting. But you can see that everything else at another time." Stormfly said as she finished the stew. "The quicker you learn to fly, the more freedom you'll have to roam & explore on your own. Now let's go to the gym."

We emptied our bowls and went to toss them into a shoot to the bus-boy system. As we went down, I peeked through the doors that lead to the back kitchen, where I could see the dirty dishes being wash with currents of soapy water magically swirling through air while pots of food were being magically stirred for the next round meals. When we left the Mess Hall, we made our way through the tunnels to go to the athletics cavern. We were walking like be did yesterday, but I noticed that Stormfly and Astrid were walking beside us instead of in front of us. And the next thing that I knew, we were grabbed and hoisted up by our arms to a hole slightly ahead & above us. Unlike the holes that lead outside, it glowed a green light as we entered it and opened up to a large cavern that looked like an enclosed stadium with rubber flooring. One area had a gerenal court for sports like: basketball, volleyball, or tennis, while another area had deadweights & general exercise machines.

"Here is were you'll train for for the most part." Stormfly said motioning to the whole arena. "Ready for the first step to being dracomen?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(*1) Snejana = Bulgarian name meaning "snowy". I may expand on why I chose that name for Stormfly, but that's a story for another one-shot.

Thanks for all those that reviewed, every little bit helps. If you're new to the story, please let me know what you think with a review. Constructive criticism is accepted, but no flames please. And don't be too shy to check out some of my other stories.


	5. Chapter 5: Weight of Flying

~ Chapter 5: Weight of Flying ~

I tried to have this and the previous chapter to be all in one chapter, but it was just too much in my opinion. Also, I hope that I'm not over explaining or underexplaining anything. I feel like I'm just info-dumping everything. If I'm missing anything or over explaining anything let me know in a review or PM, because my pacing feels off.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own How to Train your Dragon. It belongs to DreamWorks and this is just for fun, NOT for profit.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(Hiccup POV)

"How the heck do you guys fit everything in here?" Toothless said, taking the words right out of my mouth as we looked around the athletics cavern that resembled an Arena. "Some sort of room magic?"

"We're in the mountain, dummy." Astrid said as if it were obvious. But when you think about where we are, it made sense.

"Sort of." Stormfly said ignoring Astrid's comment. "We do use a little expansion magic, but most of the Sanctuary is underground and the extra mass from Bear Mountain (*1) helps with managing space. We mostly use this space for special events, but when we're not it's just an area for anyone to play or workout at. We reserved the space for most of the morning, but we'll be starting over there.

She pointed to a section of the area with exercise equipment that looked different then what I've seen before. As we walked over there she continued to explain. "When it comes to flying the first thing that you'll need is strength. This isn't hard for us, since Dracomen have greater potential in strength development than both humans and dragons. (*2) To fly, you'll need to be able to at least lift your own body weight. Once you're able to do that, you'll then have to be able to fly continuously for 1 minute if you want to exit the Sanctuary. Any questions before I continue?"

"Why one minute?" I asked.

"It'll take a beginner to fly a whole minute to get to the doorway shoots on the ceiling" Astrid explained almost bored. "Once you enter a shoot it sucks you into the direction that you entered, and it'll do all the work to bring you up to the surface."

"What if you tried to turn around while in the shoot?"

"Probably get torn apart by the sheer force that's supposed to propel you." She smiled a little when she saw our surprised & somewhat horrified faces.

"Relax", Stormfly reassured us, "That wouldn't happen. You'd just be pushed back, and very few can power through the force of the shoot. Now back on topic!" she pointed to a weight scale. "Let's see your weights."

We both weighted ourselves to find that Toothless of 187 lb. and I was 166 lb., which surprised me a little. Last time that I checked, I was in the 150's and Toothless was in the 220's.

"Are you sure that this is right? Because I think I grew a little." I asked them. "I'm not complaining, just curious."

"Yeah, easy for you to say." Toothless a little more upset than I was of the revelation. "I had a feeling that some things seemed taller, but I practically lost 60 pounds, just imagine how much shorter I became."

"That all happened during your transformations." Stormfly explained. "When humans turn into dracomen, they only gain 10-30 lb., while dragons would lose 50-100 lb."

"Well that's not fair." Toothless pouted.

"Life's not fair." Astrid responded teasingly. "We'll start both of you off with some sets on the barbell. We'll start with a set of ten with both of you lifting 50 lbs. and us spotting you. If we don't see you struggling we'll double it, triple it, and so forth until you no longer struggle with lifting your own weight. Let's go!" She ended it with a clap.

What I thought would only take the morning, took most of the day. We were doing fine with our 50 & 100 lb. sets, but when I got to 150 lbs. I struggled a lot and Toothless hit his wall with the 200 lbs. We kept at it with me staying with 125 lbs. and Toothless at 175 lbs. for bench press, deadlifts, and squat press well into our reserved time. We took water breaks and ate energy bars that they had, but beyond that we basically skipped lunch.

Other dracomen came in to use the cavern during the afternoon, but most of them were coming in to play on the court, which they had to set up and take down themselves. There were a few of them that would point, whisper, and chuckle at us, but by the end of the day we were too tired to care.

We went back to the Dining Hall to get dinner where we had smoked salmon stew and was so good, he went to get seconds. Afterward, we gathered our toiletries & pjs (also curtesy of Svidur) and they pointed us to the Bathing Springs at the end of the Grove neighborhood. They were separated by gender and protected by spells to keep it that way. When we went in there were a couple of large pools & a few shower spouts and thankfully they had a cool pool that we soaked in along with other dracomen that looked stiff & aching like us.

"Nothing like a hot shower and a dip into a cool spring." A one of the bigger dracoman with a reddish hue and large brown horns steps into the pool that we were soaking in.

"Yeah, plus it's the only time that I can get away from my sister." a smaller dracoman with a greenish hue slipped in after the other. He looked around and spots us. "Hey, I've never seen you before. Are you guys new to Bear Mountain?"

"You can say that" Toothless answered.

"Which sanctuary are you guys from?"

"The one in Denmark" I blurted out, which Toothless gave me an 'are you serious?' look.

"Really, I didn't think that we had any over there." the smaller dracoman thought out loud. This grabbed the attention of the bigger one.

"Where exactly in Denmark?" the red one intervened.

"Oh, you know" I searched my mind for a response "the one in Dragør?" (*3)

"Oh, it's been a while since I been there." He perked up, completely dropping the tone from before. "How's ol' Cloud been?"

"He's been great" Toothless answered before I could. "But we have a long day tomorrow and if we stay in here any longer we'll never get out. So, Bye." Toothless started to get his things and I did the same as we went to the lockers.

"I just realize that we didn't catch their names." the smaller dracoman mentioned as we left. "Oh well."

"What was that back there? Dragør? I'll be dragging your ass across the Grove and hope of stone or root will knock some sense into you."

"What's the big deal? It's not like it matters that they know who we are."

Toothless sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm not sure if things are different down here, but it's not good to build any friendships on lies, no matter how small. Or at least that's how it is with dragons, you should know that Hic." He said collecting his things.

"Like you're one to talk" I muttered.

"My situation was different." Toothless said slamming the locker a little.

After our little spat, we slipped into our flannel pjs, went back to our tree, and collapse into out bunks.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(*1) For anyone that might be curious, this is taking place in the areas of New York. It was just chosen at random, and I'm not entirely familiar with the area. If I am missing or misinterpreting anything major let me know.

(*2) I'm going with DBZ logic here. Just like how a half-Saiyan has the potential to be stronger that either a human or a Saiyan, Dracomen has the potential to be stronger than a human or a dragon.

(*3) the funny thing about this is that there is a place in Denmark called "Dragør" that's not far from the capital of Denmark, Copenhagen.

Thanks for all those that reviewed, every little bit helps. If you're new to the story, please let me know what you think with a review. Constructive criticism is accepted, but no flames please. And don't be too shy to check out some of my other stories.


	6. Chapter 6: Hopful Hovering

~ Chapter 6: Hopeful Hovering ~

I hope I don't burn out on this story. I wrote this chapter and the previous chapter in the same writing session, and I hope that there paced alright.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own How to Train your Dragon. It belongs to DreamWorks and this is just for fun, NOT for profit.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(Hiccup POV)

The next day was much like the yesterday, minus the drenched heads. We woke up, Toothless acting as if nothing happened yesterday, got dressed, and met the girls outside our tree. However, we were given the bar from the barbells that we had to carry until we got to that Arena cavern. He looked like a couple of idiots as he held our breakfast is one hand and our bars in the other.

"Come on! You call that running!" Astrid shouted as Stormfly & she watched us run with the bars on our shoulders like oxen. "One more lap and you can take a break!"

Hearing this we sprinted to where they stood and promptly dropped to their feet. Tongues lolled out and everything.

"Hey" Stormfly said as she snapped her fingers. "It's not good to stop so suddenly, get on your feet." We rose but still huffed and puffed while using our bars for support. "Alright. Now that we've got the warm ups out of the way, it's time to see how much you improved."

We went to the bench and started loading weights onto the bars. When we started to get into position, the girls stopped us and pointed at the weights. See our confused faces, Astrid rolled her eyes a little, before elaborating.

"Set it to your own weight you dummies."

"Are you sure?" I said with a raised brow.

"Why wouldn't I be? Just do it." She said with a nudge.

We went back and loaded the weights on the bars until I had 165 lbs. and Toothless had 185 lbs. I still wasn't quite sure about this, but I that did stop me from at least trying. We got into position, closed my eye, leveled & controlled my breathing, and counted to 3. One... Two... Three...

...

...

...

"Well, they're arms didn't snap so that's a good sign." I heard Astrid comment. "Looks like I owe you $5."

I cracked my eye open to see that I was a holding the bar without much strain. It was there, just not enough to ruin my good mood. I peeked a glance at Astrid, who was spotter, and she gave a thumbs up.

"Hey! You doing okay, bud?" I said through gritted teeth.

"Never better." He also sounded a little strained.

"Okay, if you two can do a set of ten without too much strain, then we can get started at your hovering."

We completely it the set surprisingly well. I almost struggled with the last rep, but I pushed through it.

"Finally," Toothless said as he got up from the bench and rolled his arms. "I can stretch out my wings again." He then looked to Stormfly a little puzzled. "How exactly do we make our wings come out?"

"It's may be a little hard at first, but once you do it a couple of times, it'll be easy." Stormfly said. "the first I want you guys to do is to roll your shoulders a bit. And tell me if you feel anything different."

We started to roll our shoulders a little and I didn't really feel anything. It wasn't until a few rolls that I felt something around my shoulder blade. It felt like a strain at first, but then it felt like something right against my shoulder blade. I thought that all of this was in my head at first until a heard Toothless exclaim.

"Oh yeah, there they are!" Toothless said was he stopped rolling. "I was worried a little when I didn't feel any wing muscles when I first turned. What about you Hic?"

"It feels weird. Like there's a bubble on my shoulder."

"The wing muscle is right against the scapula (bone), but it does feel different with it being able to expand instead of it being there all the time."

"You know quite of bit about the wings, Toothless" Stormfly said in what I could almost detect as an intrigued tone.

"Yeah, I was the dragon before I turned, remember?"

"Right. Anyways, once you can feel that the muscle is no longer stiff, you would you stretch your arms in front of as if you were pushing something." She demonstrated with her arms. "And then toss your arms to the side as if you were shaking water off them. Feel those same wing muscles as you do these motions and imagine that your wings extend out of body using that same motion." She closed her eyes and swipes he arms down, but along with her arms were her wings, fully spread and mirroring her arm position. "Easy. Now you try it."

It was times like this that, I felt like they were messing with us. We did the motions that she described, but there was nothing. And right when I was going to call her out on what she said, Toothless sprouted his wings. They were much like his old ones, but they had a few navy speckles of navy seemed a little bigger compared to his now smaller stature.

"Hello beautiful!" Toothless said while looking at his wings and flapping them a little. "You don't know how much I missed you guys!"

"Do you need a room or something?" I said still trying to get my wings to sprout.

"Well hurry up and I wouldn't have time for annoy you." Toothless said in a playfully tease.

"I'm trying, but it wouldn't come out"

"That's what she said."

"Shut up."

After a few, more minutes of trying, Astrid showed me a little mercy by helping me out. She came behind me and put her hands on my shoulders.

"Hey, what are you doing back there?" I said, probably with dusting of a blush.

"Shut up and just keep trying."

I continued to do the motions and felt her hands shift to my back, feeling the muscles that bend and stretch as I tried to sprout my wings.

"Hold on a second." I stopped moving. "Stretch your arms to the side instead." I did so. "Okay now, try stretching them up." I did so. "Perfect." She took her hands off me and went in front of me. "Try the motions again, but with your arms up instead of in front of you."

She stepped back to give me some space. I still a little skeptic about this, but I gave it another shot. As I raised my arms up and stretched them out a little, I found that I could feel my muscles more than before. When I brought my arms down I felt like I popped them out of my socket. But to my surprise I found that my arm was still attached to me and right behind it, I saw another shoulder. Wait. No, those were wings! My wings looked almost identical to Toothless' wings, but they were brown with a few speckles of dark green that match the spots of scales that were on my skin.

"I got my wings! I got my wings! That's for the tip, Astrid!" I turned to her. And judging with the tiny smile that she gave, I probably looked like an overexcited puppy.

"Yeah, Yeah. Just test out you wings before I reserved time is up and people start coming it." She said shooing me toward Stormfly, who was already helping Toothless hover. I came just in time to see him soar up and crash into one of the upper stands.

"You may have to flap you wings a bit less, because of your lighter weight." she shouted up to him as he shook himself off and slowly lowered himself until he was leveled with her. "See, nothing to it. As for you." She landed next to me. "Just go for it with broad flaps and don't go too fast. Or else, you would tire yourself out and try not to flap your arms along with your wings. "

I started to move my wings just to get the feel of it. I gave a wide couple flaps and I found myself a foot off the ground. I gave a few more and found that I was hovering at least 2-3 feet off the ground. I tried to go a little higher but felt an ache in my shoulder & neck and had lower myself back to the ground.

"Alright!" Stormfly clapped encouragingly. "It's not much, but it's a start."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Thanks for all those that reviewed, every little bit helps. If you're new to the story, please let me know what you think with a review. Constructive criticism is accepted, but no flames please. And don't be too shy to check out some of my other stories.


	7. Chapter 7: Parent(s) Pt 1

Chapter 7: The Parent(s) Pt. 1

I originally meant for this to be one chapter, but it was getting a bit too long. So, I've split them up into parts. I'm hoping that it's only going to me 2, but we'll see.

Also, I've been writing since midnight because that when inspiration struck and gave me the energy to progress this story. I'm probably still reading as my your reading this. Either that or I'm knock out after writing straight for hours. I've put this through spell check, but there still might be some errors. So let me just apologize in advance.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own How to Train your Dragon. It belongs to DreamWorks and this is just for fun, NOT for profit.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(Hiccup POV - almost a week later)

It took a couple of more days a training before both of us could fly properly. Most of that was due to me not ever flying before and Toothless not willing to go back to the city without me. I had to do more to do more reps and studying a little flight mechanics, but I was able to hover and glide enough for me to travel short distances. During that time, our "trainers" was reduced to just Astrid since both of them couldn't be off DPG duty for too long. But after talking with Svidur, Toothless found that it was part of her "punishment" to look after us until we were fully settled into our lives as dracomen, no matter how long it took.

One of the first things that we have to do was to let my dad know what happened to us. With us not being able to fly, we had no other excuse to faced and explain ourselves to him. And now that it's been a week since we disappeared, he had the time to let his unease to stew-over, just waiting for with a violent release that I don't want either of us to be the cause of. It's not that I don't want to see him, it's just that I don't really want to know what he'll think of us now. Not to mention the... unique relationship between Toothless' family and mine.

We waited until dust to meet with Astrid outside the Dining Hall with a dark cloak for each of us. We flew up to one of the same cavern entrances that we first fell from and true Astrid's word, we were stuck up the shoot like a vacuum. I tumbled a little, as it felt like I was flipped into the air like a coin. I steadied myself to see that Toothless was doing the same and we were atop one of the beams of Bear Mountains Bridge, but Astrid was sitting on the beam with an amused look of our struggle.

Glided through the sky, with Astrid correcting of forms from time to time. It wasn't long before we got back to the city as it's street lights started to flicker on. Astrid casted a quick camo spell before we entered air-traffic and guide Astrid the to my Dad & I apartment. We snuck to my window where I could diffuse the alarm before entering. Most of my room looked untouched since the day that's I left it. The only thing different was that was that few papers that used to be on my desk, that my Dad probably pulled out in hopes of finding a note. I went to check the door and saw no one in the hall when a cracked it open. When's I moved to ch3ck the living room, I saw that Astrid didn't budge for where she stood.

"Aren't you coming?", I asked.

"No, this feels like a family thing and I don't want to intrude." She whispered back.

"I'm not related and I'm going" Toothless pointed out.

"Still I don't want to get involved. I'll just stay here and keep watch over the window." She grabs the swivel chair from my desk and angles herself to have a view of the door and window in plain view.

"Whatever."

With that we creep through the still empty hallway until he got close to the living room and kitchen. Now that I had dragon-level hear my dad by the time that we got close to the doorway.

"Stoick, I'm think you should rest a little" I could hear Gobber speak.

"I can't!" Dad practically shouted before talking with a tired tone. "Not until I find my boys."

"You've already had the all your units looking keeping an eye out for them. They'll turn up, but you need to REST!" he emphasized the last word.

"I will when I know that they are safe and sound. I made a promise to both Wilton (*1) and Val. I will never forgive myself if I ignore a promise from my wife or my comrade."

I glanced at Toothless and even though he didn't show it in his face, I could see the tension in his neck.

"Last time that I checked, I made similar promises and one of them also involved making sure you're alright too."

I heard my Dad sigh before speaking tiredly again. "It's been a week, Gobber. We should have found something by now, but all we got is subway footage speed snapshots near the station. What should I do?"

I was so gripped that I forgot why we were there in the first place until Toothless tapped me on the shoulder. When I turned to him, he pointed at his ears and mouthed out the words kitchen. Since he always had great hearing, I gathered that he could hear Gobber and Dad in the kitchen. I edged through the doorway enough to see the living room, empty. We kept going until we were right outside the kitchen.

I peeked in to see their backs as they sat at the kitchen table. My dad was still in his police uniform as he hunched over with his face in his hands. Gobber had was also in his mechanic uniform and was patting him on the back.

They were right there and at an impasse. I tried to take a step, but hesitated. What if he doesn't listen us? What is he takes one look at me and go berserk? Why did I have to be such a handful? Why uh-

I stumbled and shifting a side table before ducking to avoid Gobber and Dad from seeking me. I glanced back and saw that Toothless seemed to push me. When I looked at him pointedly, she shrugged his shoulders and darted his eye in Gobber and Dad's direction.

"Did you here that Gobber?"

"Aye, but it could have been another alley cat near Hiccup's room."

"No, something's not right." I heard the chairs move and footsteps closer to me. "Whoever's there better come out or I'll tase the hell out of y-." He turned the corner and froze.

I sat up so that I was no longer crouching and gave him a wave. "H- Heeeyyy Dad. How's it been?"

"Henry?" He looked behind me. "Thomas? Where the HELL you boys been?" He glanced at us but not approaching.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(*1) Wilton = a modern interpretation of Wylye which is Old English for "tricky"

Thanks for all those that reviewed, every little bit helps. If you're new to the story, please let me know what you think with a review. Constructive criticism is accepted, but no flames please. And don't be too shy to check out some of my other stories.


	8. Hiatus Time! Sorry

Sorry no new chapter yet, just an update so that you guys know that I haven't abandoned anything.

With school starting up again, I'll be working on a little bit of everything, as inspiration comes and goes. I can't guarantee constant posting, because education comes first.

However, I'm still continuing my stories and hopefully be able to update on a bimonthly basis. And once I get a break or have more freetime, I'll be able to update more frequently.

Again, sorry for the inconvenience to those that were hoping for a new chapter.

\- Hazel Topaz ^_^


	9. Chapter 8: Parent(s) Pt 2

Chapter 8: The Parent(s) Pt. 2

Yes, I'm alive. Sleep deprived and enough stress to make me want to punch a hole in a wall because of school, but alive none the less.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own How to Train your Dragon. It belongs to DreamWorks and this is just for fun, NOT for profit.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(Hiccup POV - almost a week later)

"Is someone there Stoick?" Gobber turned the corner and froze too. "Boys?" He then rushed to us and scooped us up in a hug.

"What happened to you two? Where have you been?" He stumbled as he tried to approach us and fell flat on his face.

"Dad!"

"Stoick!"

Toothless and I pulled ourselves out of Gobber's bear hug and rush to Dad's side. For a second there was no sound or sign of movement that is until we heard a deep snore coming from his limp form. This made Gobber laugh and left Toothless and I confused as we glanced between all of us.

"Stoick, you damn goof, I told you that you needed to rest." Gobber calmed to a chuckle before turning back to us. "Don't worry lads. Stoick had been up 3 days straight and see the two of you must have gave him enough relief for his body to give in." He moved to lift him, but Toothless stopped him.

"No, let us." He grabbed one of my Dad's arms while I grabbed the other and we hoisted him up onto the arm chair. When I turned back to Gobber he looked at me a little shocked.

"Okay. I'm not too surprised that Toothless can lift Stoick, but I am a little shock that you can lift him Hiccup. What happened to all of this?" He waved his hands in our direction.

"You just gestured to all of us." I deadpanned.

"He's not wrong though." Toothless pointed out.

"Well, you might want to sit down because this might take a while."

We moved to the kitchen and Toothless and I recounted on how we became Dracomen. I changed a few things of course; like: we chased the dracomen because they had something of mine, cut out the dracomen history part, and just mentioned the sanctuary as shortly as possible. This meant: no hint of the location, no magic, not too much about the caverns / inter-workings. Toothless still didn't like me shortening the truth like I did. But I just wanted them to know that we were okay, not completely reveal expose the community that wanted to keep a low profile.

"That's... That's a lot in one week. The whole thing might have to be broken up when it's explained to Stoick"

"Do you know when he'll be up again?" I glanced back to his still snoring form.

"I'm not sure, but he'll be fine... For the most part. But more importantly, you both are okay and safe right?"

"It's an adjustment but we're fine." Toothless assured.

"Then that's good enough for now. We can sort more of this out when Stoick is conscious and know what's going on."

"You're taking this surprisingly well." I said with a raised brow.

"Well I was shocked for the first 2 seconds, but not much surprises you when half of you clients are dragons. Plus, you talked about dragon inventors at my shop since forever, so I know that you're feeling like you on cloud nine." Gobber said with a chuckle.

"It's getting late and we better be off." I glanced at the kitchen clock to see that it was almost midnight.

"I'll walk you out."

"We'll going out the same way we came in." We walked down the hall with Gobber following us anyway.

When we walked in Astrid was perched on the windowsill petting a stray cat that probably wandered to my room again. As soon as we crossed the threshold, she twisted back into the room with a dagger ready.

"Quicker than I thought."

"Now I see what you boys meant", Gobber muttered but not quite enough for Astrid not to hear.

"What was that?" She pointed her dagger dangerously low.

"Pardon me Ms. Astrid, I meant that they said that you are beautiful as you are deadly. Mostly Hiccup." He added when he noticed my blush that only gotten worse.

"Yeah, whatever." She turned to Toothless and I. "You didn't tell him too, did you?"

"Nope." We said simultaneously while shaking our heads. "Just the bare minimum about Bear Mountain." I added.

"Good. Otherwise I'd have to cut all of you." She put away her dagger. "If you done, then I'd like to go while the coast is still clear." She glanced that sky to see the sky traffic was dense enough to cover us.

"I guess, this is goodbye for now" Gobber said before scooping us up in a hug. "You boys take care of each other." He then turned to Astrid. "Permission to hug?"

"I think a handshake is fine." They shook but with Astrid surprising poor Gobber with her Dracomen strength.

He then left us with a mock salute and shoulders less tense than before we came. I grabbed a backpack and stuffed it with some of my clothes and sketchbooks before we put our cloaks back on and left to go to Toothless' place. Toothless led us until he got to his building in Brooklyn. As we went in, I could see that hint of surprised to see that we were in a shared room of an orphanage. While Toothless made quick work of stuff clothes and things from the trunk at his bunk, Astrid turned to me.

"I thought you guys were bothers or something." She whispered as to not wake anyone up.

"We are in spirit but beyond that and my dad helping Toothless education & health -wise, he belongs to the state. If you want to know anymore, you'll need to ask him."

"No thanks, we all have our own baggage that we'll unpack when we're ready."

Once Toothless was ready, we put our hoods up and started to head back to that Sanctuary. We were flying almost outside the city limits when he Astrid shoved us into another lane. It wasn't until after that fact that I realized bullets whizzed pass us. When we looked Astrid, she mouthed you the "silencers". She subtly as possible flicked her tail to let spikes from them fly in the direction that the shots came from. He heard grunts and saw a couple of hoodie wearing figures lower their flight as they held their arms. When they looked up at us, I saw that they were dragon wearing red masks with some black markings on that right side. Once we were in the clear and closer to Bear Mountain,

"What the hell was that back there?" Toothless broke the silence.

"That was nothing you need to worry about."

"That were shooting at us. I think that you should at least tell us something."

"Alright. Those guys are from a group known as the Red Death. We've had a few missions that may or may not have compromised their businesses. We were lucky that our cover and cloaks only attracted a couple of them.

I started to suggest, "maybe we could have-"

"Under no circumstances are you to engage with them" she cut me off. "Only the DPG are authorized to do that and disobeying that rule can be as punishable as being banned from the Sanctuary."

We didn't talk about it anymore after that.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Thanks for all those that reviewed, every little bit helps. If you're new to the story, please let me know what you think with a review. Constructive criticism is accepted, but no flames please. And don't be too shy to check out some of my other stories.


End file.
